


Lost Time

by Slink_a_Dink



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Henry is Terrence’s son Au, M/M, What the fuck do i tag as???, henrys in chapter 2 for a bit, just. small arguement then comfort, little baby man even tho hes a teen hes still baby man, randy adopted henry bc if anyones gonna impulse adopt a child its randy, second chapter is much fluffier softer and also more hurty, terrence is just trying his best!!, theyre just trying their best, tjeyre just!! going through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slink_a_Dink/pseuds/Slink_a_Dink
Summary: Terrence had only been leader of the Toppats for a year, yet so much had happened. Stumbling upon Randy by chance, the two lovers reconnect after the lost year.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. wait this should probably have a title now also

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to formally apologize to the stickfigure community, I did not mean to get brainrot for two past Toppat Leaders that have 4 lines of information, it was an accident I’m so sorry.

The sounds of people and music all blended together as Terrence with a group of friends. Friends was a stretch, old criminal buddies of his that he’d disconnected with when he left for the clan. They were helping him get back in his feet, but being around them, he felt more lonely than ever, having lost 14 years of his life to that clan, he had disconnected with them for so long.

He stayed quiet and out of conversation, mostly observing the other occupants as he didn’t even grab a drink- didn’t want it added to his bill. Hearing the door open to the bar, his world froze as he glanced over. Terrence’s eyes went wide as a lone figure stepped through their door. Both of them frozen in place as Terrence quickly went to stand up nearly knocking the seat back. The others with him didn’t notice him leave, as he unceremoniously left through the second door. The stranger in the doorway left again, and began to follow after Terrence, passing through an alley way to catch up with him.

The man dressed in black fumbled with his coat as he walked alongside the sidewalk, the time was late and the cloudcover was strong, rainfall was limited, but still present as streetlights lit up the quiet city street, light dancing off the misty atmosphere. 

“Terrence!”  
The stranger yelled, desperation in his voice as he walked after the man.  
“Terry! It’s me— T—“  
“I know it’s you Randy!”

Terrence turned on his heel, facing the Randy directly; his ginger hair had grown out a lot, the dye fading, he looked healthier, not living the same life as before. Randy stood under the street light, with Terrence just directly outside the space it illuminated. 

“W-Why are you like, running from me— Babe-“ Randy was struggling to find his words, a year had passed. A year had passed and so much had happened to the both of them. Too much perhaps.  
“Don’t call me that—“  
“Wh—“  
“Just— Don’t—! Give me a minute damnit-!”

Terrence was overwhelmed to say the least, and the same could be said for Randy, whos heart was beating out of his chest at this point. Terrence pressed his hands against his face, pushing back his messy black hair as he tried to think. He was upset, he knew that much. But he couldn’t find the words.

“Terrence I—“ Randy struggled to speak, his mouth dry as he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with him; there was so much to say, so much unsaid. So much lost and so much he wanted to recover, it was overwhelming, it couldn’t come out all at once though, and so he stayed silent; struggling to organize a single thought except one. “I missed you so damn much—“ His voice was shakey already as he just wanted to reach out and embrace the other man, but Terrence wanted space.

“You missed me? You’re the one who left! You left me and this clan to struggle from your incompetence!” Terrence’s voice raised as anger swelled up, his brows furrowed as he faced Randy. Randy looked away from Terrence, he knew he was right, he know he had messed up, he knew that for the longest time, yet it still hurt to hear his anger.

“I— Know I fucked up and you’ve got every right to be pissed at me— But Terry can’t we just—“  
“I don’t want to see you—“ Terrence interrupted, his voice low as he fibbed, he was mad, he wanted distance, but at the same time he longed to be entangled in Randy’s arms, he yearned to kiss his face, to he held. Yet that one year alone had festered so much negativity in him, one year apart of nothing but stress and sadness made him distant, made him cold.

He didn’t move an inch.

“Terry please—“  
“Randy!”  
Randy was desperate, he didn’t want Terrence to slip away, he had lost his contact after the ship, this was an extremely lucky moment for him, yet Terrence didn’t want to talk.

“Terrence I can make up—“  
“Randy.”  
“I can make up for what I did I promise I can think of something dude—“ Randy glanced around, he didn’t know what to say, how to think on his feet for something like this. 

“Make up? You don’t know half of what I went through—“ Terrence spat, the clan was in shambles and he was made out to be the sole reason why, next to Randy of course, the hatred he faced came in multitudes as everything he did was scrutinized, even when approved by his Right-Hand, he was always messing up, never being able to appeal to anything.

“Then tell me! Tell me what I can do to make up for my shit-!” Randy just wanted things to go back to normal.

“You—“ Terrence stuttered, he didn’t know if Randy could make up for everything that happened. Everything he went through. He was trying to think.

“I? Terry just talk to me... Please dude...” Randy’s voice softened. “I didn’t mean to put you through all that— I panicked and ran and didn’t think about what that would do— I wanted to come back but I knew they’d fucking kill me dude— I’m so fucking sorry—“ Randy’s voice wavered as he looked away. “I get it— You’re mad at me ‘cause I caused all that— But I didn’t... Mean too— I didn’t realize me leaving would cause the world to fall apart, I realize how stupid that is— I just kinda... Abandoned you- I abandoned us.” Randy gave a long sigh, followed by a nervous laugh, sounding defeated. As he spoke he talked about him realizing how much of a fool he was, acting as if his relationship wouldn’t be strained by his disappearance. In his panic he hurt himself and Terrence by splitting them up, and now he wasn’t sure if he could rekindle things. 

Terrence didn’t respond, staying quiet as he took in his words, his face stayed passive, Randy struggled to read Terrence, but seeing every how he was earlier, he decided it might’ve been best to give him space, and let fate reunite them when he was ready. Randy turned to leave.

“Thank you.”  
“Huh—“ He stopped in his tracks.  
“I said— Thank you...” Terrence looked back at Randy, having listened to him speak. He only made eye contact for a moment, before breaking it again. “I don’t know— I’m glad you also know you’re an imbecile.” The two shared a weak laugh, the tension being replaced with an awkward silence, the sound of the quiet city night being their only company.

“...So what now...” Terrence spoke, he wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t want to go back to the place he was crashing at, but at the same time, he didn’t know how Randy felt about all this, if they’ve made amends or what, he was still struggling to figure things out in his sea of emotions.

“Terrence— Maybe we... Maybe we can just- Start fresh..?

Terrence went to speak, but those words pierced him to his very core. A second chance at their relationship, and at life. They had both a rocky start to things, their childhoods beyond them and their toppat days only serving to haunt them, but this was a new path to take, a path he could take with the man he still loved deep down.

He was unsure about Randy, he was mad at the world still, having felt abandoned by everyone. Randy had abandoned him, but maybe it was for the best, he didn’t get killed whilst being overthrown, as for him, he also managed to escape last minute, so they were alive. They were alive and well, and maybe that’s what mattered most. The man he was in love with a year ago was still breathing, still being able to love, and still wearing the engagement ring he gave him that beautiful night.

Terrence stepped out of the shadows, standing under the streetlight, his black hair was misty from the light rain, and his eyes full of tears. He looked up for a moment, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall, he wasn’t the one to cry. But he quickly gave up as he brought Randy into a hug quite suddenly, pressing his face against his shoulder. 

Terrence began to sob into Randy’s shoulder, Radman’s shirt dampening as he got out every single emotion that was bottled up over the year, all flowing out of him in one fell swoop; it was quite overwhelming, he leaned against him for support as well, he was in a state of distress and he just needed Randy to support him.

Randy was caught off guard by Terrence, he didn’t think he’d do anything of the sort, he didn’t think Terrence would expose his vulnerable side to him again. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other man, using one hand to rub circles on his back, the other to run his fingers through Terrence’s hair. Seeing him wracked with grief from everything that happened, tears of his own formed, they escaped his ducts and he just quietly cried as he comforted Terrence.

“I’m here babe... I’m here...” Randy cooed softly, trying to help calm Terrence. At his words, Terrence moved back a bit, swiping furiously at the tears that formed. 

“...You’re here...” He echoed back, his anger blinded him, it overcast the longing he felt, how lonely and desperate he was. He was oh so very lucky to stumble across Randy by chance today. “I... Can’t fucking believe it...” He gave a long sigh, pent up stress leaving him. “You’ve got a place don’t you... Can we— go there...” Terrence spoke very quietly, his voice carrying a nervous tone to it, just earlier he was angry at Randy, and now he was asking if he could stay at his place. He knew he was asking for too much, there was a pit in his stomach and he—-

“Of course, it’s pretty close by— “ Randy gave a warm smile, Terrence was surprised, it had been so long he forgot how wonderful Randy treated him, compared to how everyone else treated him. Randy really didn’t mean to cause him grief, perhaps he was going to do everything in his power to make up for things. 

Terrence let a weak laugh leave him, carrying so much relief and appreciation for Randy. “Let’s... Go home then...” His expression softened as he looked up at Randy, he wasn’t sure what to expect, or what he was going to do, but he was going home. A true place to call home. The clan had been home, but it turned on him, he knew Randy would never do that, not again at least.

The two had begun to walk down the street, hand in hand as Terrence leaned against Randy slightly, the two quietly enjoying eachothers company, having been deprived of it for so long. As Terrence held Randy’s hand, he made a point to feel for his engagement ring. Maybe after all, things would be alright


	2. gay dads but one of them is rlly rlly stressed rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence and Randy arrive home after their discussion, it’s safe to say Terrence is still on edge as Randy tries for things to go smoothly.

The car ride home had been quiet, the music filling the old vehicle as Terrence stared out the window. He was lost in his thoughts the whole drive home. He tapped the car interior nervously. He was quite anxious, after a whole year he wasn’t sure if he could adjust to everything. Being in the clan for so long, the idea of mundane life felt strange. Terrence moved to glance at the car interior since he noted the music playing, it was a song he knew well, he adored it in fact. Terrence had finally caught onto the fact Randy was specifically playing music he liked. Another observation that took a while to make was Randy quietness. Perhaps he was waiting to be spoken too, unsure of how to handle things. Terrence didn’t know better, and he didn’t want to poke about things, so he closed his eyes, relaxing as he took it easy in the passenger's seat.

As they drove home, Randy glanced at Terrence every so often, whenever they were stopped. An awkward pit in his stomach as for once he wasn’t sure what to say, all he wanted to do was make it up to Terrence, but he didn’t want to impede on his space. He focused back on the road, but they were nearly there, the drive from the city was a bit long, but not too bad. The silence continued to hang over them, but it seemed to bother Randy only.

Hearing the sound of gravel, Terrence realized that they were at Randy’s home, opening his eyes, he looked over at the place. It was a quaint house, not that big, appeared to just be one level and the neighbors were very far apart. It was so quiet and reserved, the opposite of Randy. Hell, Randy had been quiet, it was strange, he found it off putting. Terrence doubted that the one year made Randy quieter, he still did use dude and bro. 

The car got turned off and parked, and the two of them got out of the car. Randy and Terrence walked to the front door, standing side by side. The ginger looked down at Terrence. “Dude-“ He felt weird breaking the silence. “You don’t look so good—“ Randy commented bluntly as he then dug in his pockets for his keys. 

“What—?” Terrence looked over, his tired expression turning into a frown. 

“Like... I dunno... You just don’t look well, you should definitely just freshen up and take it easy, okay...?” Randy spoke quietly as he opened the door to the house, a breeze of warm air escaping. “I just make sure you’re feeling all right Terr-Bear...” He murmured as he entered the house. The affection name caught Terrence off guard, brows lowering as he looked away from Randy and looking towards the door being opened. He wasn’t used to that nickname anymore. But Terrence liked the sound of just being able to relax and clean up, he was still trying to find his footing, so he hadn’t had a chance to relax, plus he ran a hand through his hair, it was greasy. He still didn’t look at Randy who entered the house. “That— Sounds nice—“ He spoke as he followed him inside, there was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Randy was glad to hear that, giving a smile as he closed the door behind Terrence, making sure to shut it quietly. He began to kick off his boots and take off his coat, as did Terrence. “You should probably stay pretty quiet, dunno if the kids awake or not-“ Randy spoke with a quiet tone.

Terrence’s eyes went wide as he registered his words, standing there with his mouth slightly open. “When the fuck did you get a kid?” He spoke in a whisper, but his tone was still one of great confusion.

Randy paused. “Oh. I— Must’ve forgotten to tell you— Adopted a couple months ago—“ He gave a nervous laugh. Terrence looked over at Randy, dumbfounded. He didn’t know if it was an act of maturity or immaturity, raising a child- especially on one’s own was a difficult and lifelong commitment, and Randy just did it. Randy as a leader was quite immature, he looked out for everyone except himself, and at times his lack of self awareness caused him to not realize his carelessness, nor take responsibility for his actions. But— That probably wasn’t the case anymore.

Terrence looked around at the house for a brief moment, it was clean, organized, it looked like a nice place to live, and still had Randy’s taste in mind, but not overbearing.  
Goddamnit Randy had a house and car. And now he had a kid. He was more responsible now— How much did he miss in a year— How much did running from the clan change Randy, how much did cutting him out change Randy.

Terrence was taken aback.

“Ah I see— I take it you’ve been treating them well...?” He spoke awkwardly, he didn’t know how to talk about this subject. God damnit, Randy was a father? That sounded surreal to say to himself, wait, would that make him a father when— If they got married. They had their engagement rings still, but would they go through with things? Terrence wasn’t sure if he was ready for this, he didn’t know how much time he needed but just thinking about everything made him stressed, he wasn’t ready to go from a life of crime, constantly struggling to get by and being blamed for the clans fall, to a mundane family life. He couldn’t be a father— He couldn’t be a husband could he? He wasn’t good enough for the clan and he probably wasn’t good enough for Randy— Randy would be better off with someone else, he wasn’t any good for him and—

“Terry-“ Randy’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. “You spaced out real bad, you good...?” He murmured softly, his expression was very concerned. 

As Terrence focused on his face, he gave a weak nod. “Yeah I was just... Thinking—“ He spoke weakly, he didn’t even catch what Randy had said.

“Oh—? Do you wanna talk about it-?” Randy asked, but Terrence knew it was a demand, a ‘please’. 

“Sometime later...” He glanced away again. He needed time to organize his thoughts.

“Hm... Alright—“ Randy didn’t pry, he just took Terrence’s hand in his, gently pulling him along as he led him towards the bathroom. As they entered Terrence observed again, the room still had Randy’s style yet he was more organized than ever.

In the next few moments he instructed him on how to work the shower and what he could use. “Just lemme know when you’re done and all that, alright?” Randy spoke. Waiting for a nod of confirmation from Terrence before he left hastily. Leaving Terrence on his own.

Randy moved towards the couch, flopping onto it as he gave a slight groan. He didn’t show it but his whole body was tense, feeling nervous. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he closed his eyes for a moment. Randy was beginning to overwhelm himself, he didn’t realize how stressful things would be when everything collided, he still hadn’t introduced Terrence to Henry, and who knows how that would go- God Terry didn’t even know the kids name yet. All Randy could do was hope everything worked out well, if it didn’t, well shit. He was going to try his best no matter what though.

At the very least he was glad the situation wasn’t as high stakes as the whole clan deal, but it was still very important to him. Terrence was important to him, more valuable than the clan ever was.

He listened to the distant sound of a shower, as he stood up, he realized that he needed to get clothes for Terrence, he headed over to his room and grabbed the baggiest stuff he had. Terrence was shorter than him, but also chubbier, so he tried to grab his largest hoodie and shirt and sweatpants, something comfortable for the night.

Heading back, he placed the pile of clothing choices on the bathroom sink top, and then continued to wait outside the bathroom.

“Dad?” A voice spoke up, standing in the doorway to a room was a young teen, blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes and a lack of freckles.  
“Ah Henry— Did I wake you lil’ buddy—“ He asked, looking over at Henry.  
“Yeah dad you’re loud as sh- you’re really loud... Who’s in the shower?” He asked tiredly, speaking in a loud whisper.  
“So, funny story- Dad’s home from work, got a call while I was out so I picked him up from the train station!” Randy gave a warm smile as he fibbed, Henry’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh shoot his business trip is over-!?” Henry chimed, he was excited to meet the man Randy talked so fondly about.  
“Yes-! But— He’s stressed from it, it had to end early and he might not be able to work for a really long time, so he’s not in a good mood, but I’m sure tomorrow he’ll be much better, and so you can talk in the morning ok? You need to get back to bed anyways kid, it’s like. One.” Randy gave a small laugh as he did a shoo motion. Henry nodded attentively, seeming antsy for morning to come. He closed the door to his room as he went back to bed.

Randy gave a long sigh, seemed Henry was excited to meet Terrence, that was reassuring, hopefully Terrence was excited to meet Henry.

Speaking of Terrence, the water had been turned off for a short while now, and the door creaked open, wearing Randy’s hoodie and sweatpants, they didn’t fit Terrence properly, but it worked. Randy found it kind of cute how Terrence looked in his clothes. The towel was wrapped around his neck so water didn’t drip from his hair.

“Heyo Terry...” Randy chimed as he looked over at him, getting up off the couch and heading towards him, leading him back into the bathroom.  
“Wait what are you doing—?” Terrence asked, he had a shower, he thought they were just going to rest now, he had managed to quell some of his worries during his shower. He was ready to sleep on the couch for the night.

“Sit.” Randy pointed towards the edge of the bathtub, Terrence complied, still confused. Randy reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a hairdryer. 

“Oh— Randy that’s unnecessary—“ He murmured, his hair had grown out a bit; but it’d still dry out fairly quickly.

“Not the point-!” Randy chimed as he plugged the hairdryer in, he nudged Terrence to turn so it would be easier for him to dry his hair. As the machine turned on, Terrence was a little surprised by the gust of warm— turning hot— wind. But he warmed up to it fairly quickly, especially when Randy began to run his fingers through his hair.

All the tension in the body left him as he closed his eyes, letting Randy blow dry his hair. The feeling of letting his hair get played with was so nice, and the droning sound of the dryer blocked out everything. He felt so relaxed and Terrence realized that it was Randy’s plan all along, him doing this was for him to relax, and god was he ever.

Terrence nearly drifted off, being left alone with his thoughts right now, his earlier worries being replaced with adoration. He couldn’t stop thinking about Randy, he was so sweet, so caring, he was too damn good. He wanted the best for everyone and even after he argued with him he’s still treating him so well. Terrence regret what he did, he was mad at Randy then, but he was mostly mad at the world, projecting it onto Randy. Randy had no intent to mess everything up while he left, and while he did leave which was awful, Terrence can’t blame him for everything that transpired, that’d be silly.

Terrence just let Randy continue to mess with hair, though sometimes Randy would run his hand against his stubble. Terrence wasn’t used to receiving his affection yet, he was trying not to get overwhelmed, but he felt misty eyed. After a year of not a shred of kindness, Randy’s unbelievable warmth was so much to handle, almost unbearable at times.

The blow dryer turned off, the silence strange, but welcome as Randy gave a light hum, finishing brushing Terrence’s hair. Terrence felt better, emotionally and physically, he felt refreshed and relaxed, and also tired, he didn’t realize how late it was. 

He opened his eyes, wiping at them for a brief moment. He stayed still though, since Randy was still messing with his hair. “You know you’ve got grey, right?” Randy asked with a lighthearted tone, but he seemed worried. Randy had also taken notice of Terrence’s vitiligo patches being larger than before, and his weight loss (while very mild), he felt all three were connected to a great deal of stress, so he was quite concerned for Terrence’s health.

“Huh—? Yeah I’m— Aware...” Terrence mumbled out tiredly, he didn’t really mind it nor think about it too much, as long as he wasn’t balding or anything.

“We should dye it some funky colour one day!” Randy joked as he stopped playing with Terrence’s hair, getting up to unplug the machine.

“You are not doing that—“ Terrence gave a small chuckle as he got up as well. Looking in the mirror, his hair didn’t look much different, it was a lot fluffier though, and not greasy anymore thankfully.

“You’ll change your mind eventually!” Randy joked as he wrapped an arm around Terrence, which caused him to lean towards Randy, resting against the taller man as they walked out. Terrence felt at peace, he didn’t even think twice about the fact that they were moving towards Randy’s room. Opening the door, finally Randy’s disorganization was finally present, his desk was a mess and there were a couple chairs full of random things— But that was it, still rather organized for Randy.

Randy smiled as he let go, moving to his side of the bed as he began to take off his shirt. Terrence could only assume the other side was his— But he didn’t move an inch, there was something keeping him from doing that.  
“What’s wrong Terry...?” Randy’s voice wavered, letting his worried tone seep through this once.  
“Randy are you certain about all this...?” Terrence murmured, why was he second guessing all of this?

“O-Of course-? Terrence— I know— We’re still working through all of stuff, but we’re still together..?” There was a hint of uncertainty in Randy’s voice. “Unless y- You don’t wanna be togeth—“

“Ah no-!” Terrence cut Randy off as he moved towards him, he didn’t even want Randy to ponder the idea. He sat beside the man as he took a deep breath. “I’m still rather- Stressed about everything— But I love you dearly and I’m just... Trying to readapt—“ He murmured, explaining his hesitation, he looked down at their hands, rather than making eye contact. They were both still wearing their engagement rings.

“Oh my god— I didn’t even think about that— Moving too fast I mean...” Randy was beginning to get worried, promising that Henry would meet Terrence tomorrow; that was probably too quick. “A-Are you ok with meeting Henry—? I- I don’t wanna stress you out—“  
“I—I’ll be quite alright—“ Terrence hesitated in his speech, but he wanted to reassure Randy, it was just the first meeting, which was still a lot of pressure, but it wasn’t a full commitment just yet, they’d work that out. 

“Alright good—“ Randy let out a sigh of relief, the moonlight that creeped in from a window illuminating his tired expression. Terrence noticed he had been stressed too. This was a strange situation, he didn’t want to stress Randy out as well.

“You should rest, you look tired.” Terrence murmured. “We can talk more tomorrow-“  
“You’re one to talk.” Randy scoffed playfully as he leaned back onto the bed. Terrence felt the bags under his eyes, guess he looked tired also, he moved over to his side of the bed.

He moved the covers, but before getting in, he decided to take off the hoodie. “What did you just wanna wear it for 10 minutes?” Randy commented with a laugh.  
“Of course, I wasn’t going to pass up a chance to wear your stuff.” Terrence’s voice was muffled by the hoodie, a small chuckle coming from him as he took it off, he was left shirtless, and Randy’s smile quickly turned into a frown.  
“Terry—“ His tone was that of concern. “When the hell did you get all those scars..?” He asked, Terrence turned to look at him surprised, not realizing that Randy was unaware.

Some of the scars were old, but a majority of the wounds that covered his torso, chest, and arms were decently fresh, a bullet wound catching Randy’s attention greatly. Terrence had collected the wounds over the past year of leadership, he broke his gaze. “Being a leader is rough, you know this—“ He kept quiet, dropping the hoodie on the floor. Terrence fell silent as he sat there, feeling like he should say something

The silence persisted for a moment, as Randy stayed quiet, but he moved over. He sat behind Terrence, moving to embrace him. “Randy—“ Terrence protested weakly, but ended up leaning back, resting against Randy. “...” Randy pressed his face against Terrence’s neck as his hands rested on his waist, pressing a gentle kiss on his neck as they sat there. 

“I’m sorry... I wasn’t there for you...” Randy cooed softly, his hands moving to trace some of Terrence’s scars. Terrence was a bit unsure of what to do or say. His expression softened under Randy’s delicate touch. Purposefully taking his time to respond.

“It’s alright... It was my own recklessness anyways.” He finally spoke after a while. Randy frowned, Terrence had enabled his reckless behaviour, it wasn’t a surprise that his careless side came out as a leader. He looked down, trying to think of what to say, but he then remembered something. Moving his hands towards Terrence’s hands, he held them gently.

“Do you wanna talk about earlier, when you were spacing out...?” Randy asked quietly. He felt Terrence tense up, he squeezed his hands to reassure him. 

“I stated I would—“ He took a long sigh, he tried to make himself comfortable in Randy’s arms, hugging himself so Randy hugged him.  
“I can’t do this Randy. I-“ Terrence was already struggling to get his words out, sounding exasperated already. “I can’t be the man you marry and be a father either.” Randy frowned greatly as Terrence stated his thoughts bluntly. His body was tense and Randy could see him hunch forward, he always did that when he panicked. Randy moved to rest on Terrence’s shoulder again, leaning with him as he stayed close. 

“Why do you say that...?” Randy asked, hoping Terrence explaining would make more sense to him.

“...I was an absolute failure of a leader, Randy. Some days I’d be so reckless everyone suffered— Other days I couldn’t get out of my room to confront them- I didn’t take any accountability for that- I was a shit leader and a cold, distant person to everyone—“ Terrence wavered, the weight of his horrible leadership burdening him. “Everyone despised me— I thought you would too...” He gave a long sigh. “I don’t think I can be good enough for you and your son— You both deserve better.” Terrence murmured, as if quieting his voice was lessening hurt. 

“Terry look at me...” Randy moved back and away from Terrence, waiting for Terrence to face him. Terrence glanced at him for a mere moment, Randy brought his hand to cup Terrence’s face, helping Terrence face him. “Terr...”

“What—“ Terrence averted his gaze, his tone and demeanour reserved, he seemed off by the touch at first, still not entirely used to it.

“You’re the man I want to marry, and the man I want to raise a kid with. I don’t know what hell you went through as a leader, but you’re still you... And maybe you got rough around the edges because you weren’t meant to be leader, but you’re not in that position here, we’re just regular dudes now... This is— This is normal...”

Terrence blinked the tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Randy with wide eyes. He thought about every point Randy made. “...What is normal...?” He spoke weakly, he never had a chance to settle down and live a normal life, he joined the Toppat Clan at 22, he kept moving so he didn’t have a chance to make connections, he dropped out of highschool, he never got a license or a job, he was part of- and became leader of- a criminal organization for a year. That’s not normal.

“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together.” Randy spoke softly, causing tears to well up in Terrence’s eyes. 

“You’re too kind.” Terrence broke away from him, tears still threatening to roll down his face, he was so patient, too kind. “...” He didn’t know what to say.

“Maybe I am... You deserve kindness Terrence, and I love you so damn much dude, so please, I know it’s hard to accept it sometimes but I promise I’m here for you and— I know stuff’s still rocky; but we can work it out together alright? You just have to work with me.” He wiped away the one or two tears that managed to escape.

Terrence listened closely, he did have to try at least, he couldn’t just keep running and avoiding, he nearly ran from Randy and he couldn’t just do that. They were separated, and while Randy got his life together, Terrence only got worse; Because maybe he did need more time, he needed time to heal and time to find his spot in the world, he needed time, and Randy was willing to spend his time with him. And in turn, Terrence was going to spend his with Randy. “Yes— Of course—“ Terrence murmured, leaning into Randy’s touch as he sat there, feeling his palm brush against his stubble.

“I just don’t know what to do...” He whispered under his voice, looking up as he tried to keep the tears from rolling down his face. Randy noticed, frowning, he never did this before. 

“We’ll figure it out...” He reassured Terrence, they didn’t have a solid plan, but they’d figure it out. “But right now you need your beauty sleep.” Randy gave a light laugh, trying to ease the tension. Terrence cracked a small smile, he was right. Right now they just needed to rest and relax. He gave a long sigh, trying to let out all the tension in his body as he looked over at Randy. He was a beacon of warmth in his life, he couldn’t be more grateful. Despite everything in his mind wanting to stay cold, Randy had already melted the ice that surrounded his heart.

Terrence leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Randy’s cheek, he didn’t have the words to express what he was feeling, the gratitude he felt. Randy’s face went a light pink, having not received affection from Terrence in a while, he smiled at him fondly. “You missed dumbass.” Terrence was a bit surprised, but ended up giving a laugh. The two quickly reconnected for a kiss, Randy moved his hands, wrapping his arms around Terrence, he leaned backwards onto the bed, which caught Terrence off guard for a moment. 

“I love you so much...” Terrence spoke quietly as he looked down at Randy, his forest green eyes illuminated gently by the moonlight. Randy looked up at Terrence, his heart fluttering, he looked so very beautiful when happy. “I love you too Terr...” Randy spoke softly, letting go of Terrence for a moment, so that he could move to lay down beside Randy.

As Terrence laid beside Randy, Randy immediately moved to spoon Terrence, entangling their legs and wrapping his arms around him. Terrence found comfort in Randy’s embrace, he reached to bring the blanket over the two of them. Closing his eyes as he felt all the overbearing negative thoughts finally be quelled, right now, he just felt happy and safe.

Randy pressed a kiss on Terrence’s neck. “Goodnight babe...” Terrence’s smile crinkled at the kiss.  
“Goodnight sweetheart...” He whispered back.  
With how comfortable, calm, and incredibly tired he felt; It didn’t take long for Terrence to fall into a comfortable rest.

——

Terrence's eyes gently opened, his night remained comfortable, for once, not plagued with the inability to stay asleep, or being haunted by nightmares. But even then he expected to be alone in his room, or over at his friend’s place. He expected to be hungover, everything a feverish dream from alcohol in his system. But it wasn’t. He felt quite warm, the weight of the blanket and Randy’s body heat causing him to sweat slightly. He was warm, he was safe, and most importantly; he was home.

Terrence listened to the gentle breathing of Randy, taking in the fact that he was no longer alone. For the first time in a while; he felt loved. And while things were still uncertain, they’d be alright. For once in his life, Terrence, truly felt that things would be okay.  
It was a brand new day.  
A fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading my brainrot, I’m honestly very nervous posting since It’s longer and so I worry it’s boring, but I hope u enjoyed!
> 
> more content of mine is on Tumblr! @Slink-a-Dink


End file.
